


Larger and Louder

by Lauralot



Series: Alexander Pierce should have died slower [31]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sleepovers, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot
Summary: Hanging out with friends isn't hard.But sometimes Bucky still gets overwhelmed.





	

**"In a world where everyone seems to be larger and louder than yourself, it is very comforting to have a small, quiet companion."**  
— Peter Gray

  


“Happy birthday!”

From the sounds of it, Tony’s managed to kick the doors open even though they slide automatically. He probably got JARVIS to coordinate it for dramatic effect. However he pulled it off, the noise startles Glaurung, who darts away from the lettuce leaf Natasha’s holding out to him and runs under the bed.

“It’s not my birthday,” Bucky and Natasha call out at the same time. Bucky’s on his Starkpad, reading articles about how to introduce guinea pigs to each other. The Internet says they do best in groups, so he’s been looking into another adoption. Nat was feeding Glaurung lettuce, which Glaurung was enjoying so much that he was hopping in the air—the Internet says this is called popcorning—but now he’s under Bucky’s bed. Nat sits up, sighing.

“It might as well be!” Tony says. It sounds like he’s in the kitchen, and there’s a faint thump like he’s set something down. “I come bearing gifts!”

Bucky reaches over to set his Starkpad on the nightstand, then eases himself up. He follows Nat out of the bedroom, gently closing the door behind him. Glaurung has free run of the bedroom whenever Bucky feels he can focus enough to keep track of the little guy; it seems healthier to let him explore and exercise, and Bucky doesn’t like cages. Even one as relatively big as Glaurung’s.

He spent an afternoon guinea pig-proofing the room, making sure there were no extension cords or other hazards within the guinea pig’s reach. And of course, ensuring that the Bearvengers would be safe from Glaurung chewing. Bucky Bear still insists on coming with Bucky whenever “the creature” is roaming unsupervised. He’s in Bucky’s hands now, staring suspiciously at the big box Tony’s set on the kitchen table.

“Try to contain your enthusiasm, huh?” Tony’s got that eager, almost manic look that indicates he’s really proud of himself. “How’s Glorfindel?”

“Glaurung,” Bucky corrects.

“The Father of Dragons,” Nat adds.

Glaurung was the name Freddie had suggested to Bucky when he called to tell her about the guinea pig. After ten minutes or so of deliberations out loud, she’d announced that Glaurung was perfect. “He’s a dragon in The Simarillion,” she’d said, “and he’s called The Great Worm because he doesn’t have wings. Just like a guinea pig.”

“Yeah,” Tony says now. “That. Where’s the little guy?”

“Hiding from your verbal exuberance.” That was a phrase in a book Steve read to Bucky the other night, and even half-asleep, he’d thought it described Tony perfectly.

“His loss!” Tony puts his hands on the box, drumming his fingers against the cardboard. “Guess what just arrived?”

“The Bearlings?” Bucky asks. Tony had commissioned the same toy manufacturers who made the Bearvengers to make bears for each of the ducklings. Bruce had called them Bearlings, and the name had stuck. They’ve technically been finished for a while. The bears themselves, at least. But Tony’s yet to decide on outfits for them, and Bucky couldn’t bring the other Winter Soldiers a bunch of naked bears. Bucky Bear said that would be just awful.

“Not quite.” For a few seconds, Tony’s look of self-satisfaction falters. “I still don’t know what to give ‘em except jumpsuits covered in hammers and sickles and squids. But! I don’t have that problem with the Bearvengers. Remember when you asked me to get them new outfits?”

What actually happened is that a couple months ago, the Bearvengers had been playing Science in the lab, and Tony asked if the bears got tired of wearing the same clothes all the time. Bucky had just shrugged. And he just nods now.

“Well,” Tony says. “Feast your eyes!”

He tries to open the box as he speaks, but two of the cardboard flaps catch on each other and he fumbles. Nat snorts, but she’s not laughing once the box opens. She’s staring, dumbfounded. And as soon as Bucky gets a good look at what’s inside, he’s doing the same.

He’d thought Tony would make one set of new clothes, maybe civilian wear for each Bearvenger. Or a variation of their crime-fighting costumes. This is way more than that.

The whole box is stuffed with fabric and other materials, and given that the box is roughly the size of Bucky’s fridge, it’s overwhelming. He can see new Iron Bear suits. Pajamas. Casual bear wear. What looks to be an Ameribear USO uniform poking out from under a ball gown. There are long, spindly socks that must be for Tasha’s stuffed black widow, Charlotte. Bucky’s speechless.

“The Quinjet’s not ready yet,” Tony says. “They’re still working on the wiring for the lights. But—”

He doesn’t finish because Bucky hugs him hard enough to knock out his breath with a loud “oomph.” Bucky Bear’s not thrilled to be squished between them, but he’s tolerating it. At least for the moment. Bucky Bear can appreciate the craftsmanship and generosity that went into making all the stuff in that box, so he’ll suffer through some flattening. For now.

At some point Nat joined the hug—“Thank you thank you thank you!”—and now Tony’s futilely shifting between them.

“Kids…Uncle Tony needs to breathe…”

As quick as she rushed over, Tasha’s gone, halfway to the elevator. “I’m gonna get Charlotte and Red Panda thank you so much!”

Bucky steps back and Bucky Bear seems to rumble in satisfaction. Or maybe that’s just his stuffing shifting. “Thank you,” he says. His eyes feel wet. “This is—I don’t even know what to—”

“Don’t mention it.” Tony shifts on his feet, running a hand through his hair. “It’s nice to play in a sandbox other than my own suits sometimes.”

Bucky nods. He feels five now. It’s easier to be five. That way, he can ignore the lump in his throat and just be so excited about all the new bearcessories.

“So!” Tony claps his hands. “I’ll go gather everyone up for the bear fashion show, okay?”

“Everybody?” Bucky echoes. “But—aren’t they busy?”

“Trust me, kiddo.” Tony’s already making his way back toward the doors. “You’re never too old to drop everything for your cool new toys.”

*

The bear fashion show—which is really more of a bear free-for-all—actually happens on Daddy’s floor because everybody’s really excited and, even with the bedroom door closed, Bucky figured all the noise might scare Glaurung.

Daddy and Bruce pushed the couches up against the walls and Pepper spread out a big soft red blanket in the middle of the floor for the bears to model on. Maria’s out of town so Pepper has Maria Bear along with Pepper Bear, and Thor’s not here so Sam and Clint ended up arm wrestling for who got to play with Thor Bear. Except then Bruce took Thor Bear when they were distracted, arguing that since he could pick Thor Bear up, he was worthy.

After that, Sam and Clint tackled Bruce and the fashion show was postponed while they all rolled around on the floor.

It’s like Christmas for all of the bears. Tony didn’t just make clothes. Hulk Bear has a stethoscope and whole first aid kit with honey and bandages and everything. Iron Bear has a toolkit now, and Bear Widow has a glass cutter and night vision googles and other spy stuff. There’s running shoes and water bottles for Falcon Bear, all kinds of hearing aids in different colors for Hawkbear—one pair even lights up—and Captain Ameribear gets a heater shield like Daddy had when he rescued Bucky in Austria.

Ameribear also gets a USO costume, and when Tony squeezes one of the wings on the hood, it plays “The Star-Spangled Man with a Plan.” Daddy hadn’t looked thrilled about that, but Sam laughed so hard that Bucky worried he’d hurt himself.

Bucky Bear gets a jacket that looks just like the one he has now, except the left paw has a little silver glove sewn into the sleeve that makes his arm look metallic. Then there’s a costume like Bucky had in the comics made after the war, blue and red with boots and tights. Bucky Bear doesn’t know what to say about either one, so Bucky just holds him tight and tells Tony thanks.

“Hey,” Sam says. Falcon Bear is wearing one of Thor Bear’s capes because Sam said that Thor wasn’t here to use it, and he has one of Pepper Bear’s purses, which his wings are sticking out of. He must have put them in the purse because the cape didn’t really fit over them. Falcon Bear also has a pair of Maria Bear’s high heels. Bucky guesses that they’re just there to tie the outfit together. “You know what I think these bears need?”

“Honey?” Bucky guesses. His voice is barely audible over Hawkbear and Bear Widow showing off their new toys, trying to take each other down with bolas and net arrows and grappling hooks.

“Well, that too,” Sam amends. “But Falcon Bear here’s in the mood for a sleepover!”

There’s a set of pajamas for every bear in the box, each a different style and decorated different ways. Pepper Bear’s are silky and all black. Hawkbear has footie pajamas that unsnap to give his tail some fresh air if it’s too hot. Ameribear’s look like an Old Brooklyn Dodgers uniform, and Bucky Bear’s have a long-sleeved shirt with flannel pants, both of which are decorated with ducks.

There are slippers too, and little toothbrushes and combs. Charlotte has four pairs of fuzzy, perfectly round slippers, one for each set of her feet. There are sleeping bags for every bear and even a small metal bunk bed that looks just like the one in Tasha’s room, only smaller.

Tasha stops untangling Bear Widow from a net arrow just long enough to call out, “Yeah! With pizza!”

“Sounds good to me,” Tony says. “Rhodey’s on his way over, I could have him pick up some carryout.”

“Bucky.” Pepper’s looking up now; she had been coordinating various accessories with Pepper Bear’s new outfits. “Would you like to have a sleepover?”

It feels like everybody’s eyes are on him. Bucky ducks his head down, suddenly feeling shy. Bucky Bear likes the idea, but Bucky’s stomach feels a little twisty. He looks up again, staring at Daddy like he can answer for him.

But all Daddy says is, “Sound good, Buck?”

The bears are all excited about their pajamas and sleeping bags. Plus, the more time everybody spends here together, the more fun the bears can have with their new stuff. And almost every Avenger is here and Rhodey’s on his way and usually it’s really hard to get everybody together at once. Bucky isn’t even really sure the last time everyone was here at once, Maria and Thor included. Maybe right before they left to go see Bucky’s family at the zoo in San Franscisco? It’s been a long time.

Now _almost_ everybody is here, and if there’s a sleepover then they’ll be here all night and tomorrow morning, too. It’ll be fun. They’ll have games and pizza and snacks and movies and all kinds of bear adventures. Everyone will have fun. There’s no reason not to have a sleepover, not that Bucky can think of.

So he nods, looking away from Daddy and back at everybody else. Bucky Bear feels pleased in his arms; now they can have hours and hours of missions and other fun, and Bucky might even get to stay up late because normal bedtime rules don’t count during sleepovers. “Yeah,” Bucky says. “It sounds good. Let’s have a sleepover.”

Tasha cheers, launching a Bear Widow bite at Clint.

*

When Rhodey arrives, it’s not just with pizza. That is, he has boxes of pizza with him, but there’s also sandwiches and Chinese takeout and sushi and cake and pie and cheesecake, and there’s enough of it that one of the Stark Industries employees from the lobby of the tower is helping him carry all the boxes. He puts all the food down on the counter and the first thing he says to Tony is “You know there’s only two super soldiers here, right? Why didn’t you have it delivered if you were ordering enough to feed an elephant?”

Bucky flinches a little but in less than five minutes, Rhodey’s sitting down with a cup of coffee and arguing with Tony over which suits of bear armor ought to be War Machine Bear’s, so he’s probably not really mad. And War Machine Bear and Iron Bear seem to be getting along mostly, even if War Machine Bear is occasionally firing foam balls into Iron Bear’s faceplate. That’s pretty normal for them.

Daddy had set out a couple bags of chips and pretzels before Rhodey got here, but Bucky doesn’t think they’ll need them now. There really is enough food to last a week. Maybe Tony wanted to get more options in case eating too much cheese from the pizza hurt Bucky’s stomach, and then couldn’t decide what else to get, so he just got everything. And he’ll probably order pastries in the morning.

Sam said once that Tony shows affection by throwing money at things. Looking at all the different foods taking up all the space in Daddy’s kitchen, Bucky thinks that’s definitely true.

He takes a slice of pizza, some potstickers, a couple tuna rolls, a spring roll, and a little sliver of the apple pie. It shouldn’t taste good together—Bucky Bear is wrinkling up his nose over his bottle of honey—but it’s nice. There’s something about going around the plate in bites of each thing that makes it easier to eat when there’s a bunch of food.

It probably also helps that they’re not all sitting down at a table; everybody’s doing their own thing mostly and just coming in and out of the kitchen when the mood strikes him. Daddy went to get food when Bucky did, but right now he’s only got a little bowl of hot and sour soup, and he’s mostly watching everybody else more than he’s sipping it.

There’s a lot going on. Tasha and Clint are still playing bears, but Tony and Rhodey got a deck of cards from somewhere and Bucky thinks they’re playing gin rummy. Sam, Pepper, and Bruce are sitting around Daddy’s coffee table, playing Apples to Apples. Pepper keeps giggling every time the cards get turned over.

“What do you wanna do, Bucky?” Daddy asks. He drinks a little bit of the soup and then wipes at his mouth.

Bucky considers it. It’s kind of loud right now. Everybody has their own game going, so there probably won’t be another Bearvengers mission until later when things wind down. And the bears are still kind of tired from saving the world from unethical zookeepers anyway. 

“Can we play Monopoly?” he asks. It’s one of the few games he can remember playing before the war and everything, and he knows Daddy has one of the boards in his closet. They’ve played it a few times before, although Tasha tends to fidget whenever she plays because she says it lasts too long.

It’ll last a really long time with just two people, but maybe Bucky Bear and Ameribear can play too. Or maybe Tasha and Clint might want to join in.

“Right now?” Daddy asks. “Or do you want to wait until you’re done eating?”

Bucky Bear’s busy osmosing his honey, and he doesn’t talk much when he’s eating. If he’s playing along, the game will probably have to wait.

“After,” Bucky says, and Daddy ruffles his hair.

“Okay, lamb.”

*

It’s one game of Monopoly, three games of Uno, one game of Mafia, and a bear mission later when Bucky goes to change into his pajamas.

Bucky Bear won the game of Monopoly. Clint joined in while Tasha went to play cards with Tony and Rhodey. They’d switched to poker at some point, Bucky thinks, and Natasha always wins poker no matter how old she is. Bucky doesn’t know what they were betting, but judging from the look on Tony’s face after, it was a lot.

Bucky won a game of Uno. Then Sam won, and then Bruce. Bucky’s still not entirely sure how Mafia works, but he thinks he was one of the winners. At least, they figured out Pepper and Rhodey were the Mafia before Bucky could get “killed,” so there’s that.

This time, the bears saved the world from sentient washers and dryers, and Clint and Rhodey are spreading out a Twister mat when Bucky goes to change.

“Want me to come with you?” Daddy asks, but Bucky shakes his head.

Daddy’s already in his pajamas. He’d gone to the bathroom after he’d “died” in Mafia, and he’d changed clothes while he was there.

Tasha and Clint also changed at some point. Bucky’s not sure when they left, but he knows that before the bear mission, Tasha had suggested everybody play Truth or Dare, and she’d been wearing a nightgown with foxes on it then.

Pepper had said no to Truth or Dare. She said the game always got dangerous whenever Tony wanted to show off, and started to tell a story about a New Year’s Party before Tony stopped her.

It’s quiet in the elevator. Quiet enough that Bucky can hear the machinery moving him to his floor. That’s the way the elevator always is unless people are talking in it, but it seems weird now after all the noise on Daddy’s floor. Nice, but weird.

Bucky feels stiff when he steps out of the elevator, like he does sometimes if he sits right down after a run instead of stretching. His chest feels tight like when he’s been running too, even though he was mostly just on the couch for the whole Bearvengers mission. He takes a slow breath and it seems so loud in his empty living room that he almost jumps. Bucky Bear complains that Bucky’s squeezing him too tight.

Glaurung’s back in his cage when Bucky opens the bedroom door. He’s in the corner with his food and water and Bucky shuts the cage behind him. He’ll open it again before he leaves. But he feels weird and off-balance and he doesn’t want to accidentally step on or startle Glaurung if he comes back out of the cage while Bucky’s here.

“Hey,” Bucky says softly. He puts Bucky Bear down on the bed and then settles down himself. Bucky Bear’s already in his pajamas. He’d been in civilian disguise on the mission, in a house where one of the evil, alive washing machines was hiding, and the pajamas had been a part of that.

He’s not wearing his special bear pull-ups that Tony made, though, and Bucky thinks he probably should at a big event like a sleepover, just in case.

Bucky doesn’t move to get them, though. He doesn’t start to change, either. He just flops onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

He can hear Glaurung crunching on the hay in his cage. He shuts his eyes, tries to focus just on the noise. Tries to breathe.

It’s not working.

Bucky sits back up. He’d thought maybe the sleepover was too loud. Too many people, too much stuff, and that’s why it felt so weird when he got in the elevator. But now that he’s here alone and it’s quiet, all he can think about is the sleepover. How it’s basically for him, to celebrate all his new bear stuff, and he’s hiding up here.

That’s so selfish.

Bucky Bear says that it’s not selfish to take a minute to calm down and have some space. He says that’s what the doctors always say Bucky should do if he feels overwhelmed: walk away and find a way to soothe himself until he doesn’t feel bad anymore. Get away from people so he won’t yell or scare or hurt anyone by mistake.

But Bucky _is_ alone, and his tummy just feels tighter and tighter every second. It was too loud at the sleepover. It’s too quiet here. He wanted to be alone. Now he feels bad for leaving. Glaurung’s still munching on his food and Bucky wants to try talking to him. Being around Bucky Bear and Glaurung helps a little bit. They're friends and they're quiet, and maybe he can talk to them to calm down. But he’s so tense and afraid he might yell by mistake. There’s all this pressure and it came out of nowhere and he doesn’t know what to _do_.

Bucky Bear says he should call his doctors. Text them at least.

Bucky’s hand darts out, fumbling for the phone on his nightstand. His fingers brush up against the Starkpad instead, and he grabs that.

Before Tony had come in with the bear stuff, Bucky was reading articles about taking care of more than one guinea pig. Maybe he can go back to reading until he calms down. Or play music or something.

The article has a picture of two guinea pigs with one climbing on top of the other one, and the caption says “Chasing and humping each other is perfectly normal, do not separate unless blood is drawn.”

That’s not helping at all.

Bucky scrolls down again.

“Guinea pigs sometimes engage in a behavior called rumblestrutting,” the article says. “This is when they walk past each other waving their hips from side to side with their fur puffed out while making a rumbling sound.” 

Bucky giggles, putting his hand over his mouth. Rumblestrutting. It sounds silly, and the picture it puts in his head is even sillier. He imagines Glaurung all puffed up and strutting around his cage. It’s like something the Commander would do if he were a guinea pig.

The Commander.

Bucky’s stomach hurts again. He lets the Starkpad fall on his bedspread and presses his hands over his eyes.

There’s a knock on the door. “Bucky?”

Bucky jolts up. It’s Clint’s voice. “I’m in here,” Bucky says shakily, but he doesn’t know if Clint can hear him through the door and the door’s opening anyway.

Clint pokes his head in. “Hey, Bucky.” He’s wearing his pizza pajamas, the ones that Lucky tried to eat once.

“Hi,” Bucky says. He wants to let his head droop down, but that would be rude, even if JARVIS has started subtitling his words now that Clint’s here. He can’t help but feel bad, though. Clint must have been sent up here to check on Bucky because he’s been gone for too long and everyone’s worried.

“No one can decide on a movie, so they’re gonna—” Clint stops. He’s looking into Glaurung’s cage. He’s see the guinea pig a couple of times, when Tasha’s hanging out in Bucky’s room and Clint’s stopped by to see them, but he’s never really played with him or anything. Bucky didn’t want to overwhelm Glaurung with new people.

Especially new people who smell like their dogs. To a guinea pig’s nose, anyway.

“He’s cute,” Clint says. “When I was a kid, our class had a guinea pig. She was all white, though. And fat.”

Bucky isn’t sure what to say. Clint doesn’t talk very much about when he was a kid, and Bucky’s pretty sure his childhood wasn’t nice.

“Glaurung, right?” Clint asks.

Bucky nods.

Clint sits on the bed beside him, and Bucky realizes he still hasn’t changed into his pajamas. “You okay, Bucky?”

“Yeah.”

Bucky does drop his head down this time, even though he doesn’t mean to. He _should_ be okay. There’s no reason why he feels bad.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing. I don’t—” What can he say? That Bucky Bear doesn’t want a metal arm because they’re cold and heavy and that Bucky feels so ungrateful because of that? That if he’s going to have a metal bear arm he should have a Winter Soldier vest but he doesn’t? That the ducklings still don’t have their bears and Bucky’s over here playing with all kinds of bear stuff? “I just—I—Bucky Bear misses Brock Bear.”

“Brock Bear?” Clint repeats.

“I gave the Commander a bear before he went to rehab,” Bucky says. The words are rushed and the string of text JARVIS is putting in the air seems so long. “And that was the last time I talked to the Commander and I don’t know if it’s a good idea to text him or not because the whole reason he was drinking in the first place was HYDRA stuff and that’s how he met me and I don’t want to make him sad but I miss him. And I’m here with all this stuff and everybody plays with me, and I just. I can’t stop worrying.”

Clint doesn’t say anything for a minute. He’s biting his lip. Bucky’s never really talked about the Commander to Clint before. Or anybody, except Daddy, Tasha, and the doctors. He’s quiet for so long that Bucky thinks he’s not going to say anything, like he’s so disgusted by Bucky wanting to be friends with the Commander that he can’t even talk to him.

But then Clint does talk. “It made me feel better when people came to see me at my apartment.” He shifts on the bed. “I didn’t think I’d want to see anybody. I felt like I let everyone down, you know? But.” He shrugs. “It was better than being alone.”

“You don’t think it’s wrong to want to see him?”

Clint looks away again, quiet. Bucky wonders if his brother’s still around, if he misses him even with all the bad stuff they went through. He wonders if Clint ever misses Loki.

“I don’t think there’s a wrong way to feel. You’ve been through a lot, and…the stuff you do, if it’s not hurting anyone…” Clint shrugs. He signs then, like he can’t find the words. _I don’t know. It’s hard._

Bucky signs back. _Thanks._

Clint shrugs again. He stands up, then kneels down in front of Glaurung’s cage and lays his hand against the side. Glaurung starts sniffing at him.

“Tony said we should all play Twister,” Clint says, turning his head to face Bucky again. “And whoever’s the last one that hasn’t fallen should pick the movie we watch.”

“Everybody can’t fit on the mat all at once,” Bucky says.

“Tony says that’s quitter talk,” Clint explains. He smiles. “Do you want to play?”

Bucky doesn’t like the idea of being stuck in a big tangle of bodies, bumping into everyone else and all closed in. “Can I just spin?”

“Don’t see why not.” Clint straightens up. His knees pop when he does, and he winces. “I’ll let them know, okay?”

“’Kay.”

Clint closes the door behind him.

Bucky starts to cross over to his dresser to get his pajamas, but he stops, retrieving his phone from the nightstand first.

 _What kind of pajamas does Brock Bear want?_ he texts, then scoops up Bucky Bear. Together they fish Bucky’s Captain America pajamas from the drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, a huge thank you to [WhatEvenAmI](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatEvenAmI/pseuds/WhatEvenAmI) for giving me the idea for this installment, and also for telling me about rumblestrutting and popcorning.
> 
> Tolkien's dragon [Glaurung](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Glaurung) appears in _The Simarillion_ , _The Children of Húrin_ , _The Unfinished Tales_ , and _The Book of Lost Tales 2_.
> 
> [Popcorning](http://www.guineapigcorner.com/popcorning-and-jumping) is a behavior guinea pigs exhibit when excited and happy. And it's [adorable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjC94EhAs00).
> 
> Guinea pigs can roam freely if an area [has been made safe for them.](http://www.wikihow.com/Guinea-Pig-Proof-Your-Home) And it's best to supervise them.
> 
> "Verbal exuberance" is a term from the picture book [_Julius, the Baby of the World_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJv4OI7K4po) by Kevin Henkes.
> 
> [Mafia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mafia_\(party_game\)) is a party game that originated in Russia but is now popular in the United States.
> 
> [This](http://www.wikihow.com/Introduce-Two-Guinea-Pigs-to-Each-Other) is the guinea pig article about humping and rumblestrutting that Bucky was reading.
> 
> Come say hello on [Tumblr](http://lauralot89.tumblr.com)!


End file.
